Cosmic Cove Galaxy
The Cosmic Cove Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Penguins, Snoodles, Skeeters, Penguru and Coach are encountered here. Coach and Penguru only appear in this galaxy. This galaxy is somewhat similar to the Slimy Spring Galaxy since it is also underwater, and requires the use of the Green Shell. To unlock this galaxy, get a Power Star in the Puzzle Plank Galaxy. Planets Starting Area Mario will land on a sandy shore with a Coach and a Koopa. Mario must use the Green Shell provided by the Koopa to swim through the next area. Many Snoodles can be found inside the underground tunnel and a Porcu-Puffer can be found at the end of the tunnel. Cosmic Cove This planet is a vast lake with tons of coral in it, Koopas, Snoodles, Porcu-Puffers Jellyfish and Cheep-Cheeps. There are also several Penguins here. There is also a stone tower with a Ground Pound Switch on the other side of the lake that freezes the lake when it is Ground Pounded. Many Sling Stars can be found in the water, that hurl Mario/ Luigi up in the air, so that they can collect Star Bits. Twin Falls Planet These are two, small, grassy planets that can only be accessed after freezing the waterfalls between them. A Power star is found in one of them. Cosmic Cavern This planet is an underwater sidescroller section with a few Penguins, Bricks and Gringills in it. Water Maze This area has a body of water hovering in space. It is surrounded by several Black Holes. The liquid in this area, forms a maze of water. There are some platforms floating over the surface. Near the end of the area, there are some red-framed tubes, with large, cubical Bubbles moving through them, and some Star Bits forming a Star in the background. Mines, Goombas, and Preying Mantas can be found here. Mario visits this planet to move around in a side-scrolling effect, to find a Key, and meet a Penguin in this spot. This area can only be accessed through Warp Pipes. Star Bunny Planet This planet is not to be confused with the Star Bunny Planet of the Gold Leaf Galaxy. After feeding a Hungry Luma in the first planet fifteen Coins, it'll transform into this planet with some Skeeters in it. It has a Star Bunny that challenges Mario to catch it. It also has a blue ! switch that freezes the water if Mario Ground Pounds it. The player must be careful not to fall into the Black Hole in the center of this planet. Saturn Planet This planet is shaped like a stone model of the planet Saturn. Mario arrives on the bottom side of this planet, which is infested with Fizzlits. There is also a Spin Drill that Mario must use to get to the other side of the planet. Here, there are some Mecha-Koopas, which Mario must destroy to unlock the shield protecting a dust patch. When using the drill on it, water will come out, and cover the planet. Mario must swim to the platform with the Power Star. Missions Twin Falls Hideaway To complete this mission, Mario must dive underwater and swim until he reaches a couple of stairs. He must then climb up them, to get to the top of the stone tower where the switch is located. After Ground Pounding it, the water in this area freezes, making Mario reach the Twin Fall Planets' tops. To do so, Mario must Wall-Jump on each one of them. The Power Star is enclosed in an Item Crystal in the left area. After breaking the crystal, the Star goes on the other side. Mario must jump to get there, and grab it. A Penguin can be found on Starship Mario after this mission is completed. Exploring the Cosmic Cavern Upon entering this galaxy for the second time, Mario will find a Luma trapped in a glass cage. Since he activated the switch in the first mission, the water in this mission is also frozen. To get the Key and free the Luma, Mario has to run across the frozen water until he reaches a green Warp Pipe. He must use it to get into an underwater cavern. Here, he has to make his way to its bottom and then use another Warp Pipe. This Warp Pipe leads you to the last area. Mario must dive in the globes of water and make his way through them until he finds the area with the Key. After getting the key, the plumber must go through the last Warp Pipe that leads Mario back to the entrance of the galaxy. After opening the cage, the Luma thanks Mario and transforms into a Launch Star. After using the Launch Star, Mario will find himself on a Starshroom. Here Mario meets with Toad. He tells Mario there is a Power star on the other planet. To get to it Mario must use the Launch Star on that planet. In the next planet, Mario must use the Spin Drill on the right spot to get to the other side. Here he must defeat all of the enemies by only using the drill. When that is done, the shield protecting a dust patch will be disabled. When using the drill on it, the water will come out and cover all fo the planet. Mario must swim to get the Power Star. Catch that Star Bunny To complete the mission, Mario must collect 15 coins in the first area. He must then dive underwater, and progress until he gets to the area with the Hungry Luma. After feeding it fifteen Coins, it'l, transform into the Star Bunny Planet leaving a Launch Star behind. When Mario gets here, a Star Bunny will challenge him to catch it. To go faster, Mario must freeze the water, using the blue ! switch. If Mario succeeds, he earns a Power Star. Green Star 1 To get this Green Power Star replay the "Twin Falls Hideaway" mission. After the player Wall-Jumps the Twin Falls, it will be located behind the Power Star in the Item Crystal. Jump off the falls to reach it. Green Star 2 This Green Power Star is located in air to the right of the Goomba in the floating water section (Water Maze). One may fall from the stem of the water with a Coin to reach the Star. Green Star 3 This Green Power Star is located in the moving, floating water section (Water Maze). To reach the Star, Long Jump to the left from the platform near the Key. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2